moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge
Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge is an upcoming horror comedy film based off of the My Chemical Romance album of the same name. It is directed by Jackson Kelley, co-written by Jackson Kelley and Gage Pearson and is the eleventh film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. It follows a man and his wife separated by gunfight, and the man strikes a deal with Satan. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Tom Wilson *TBA as Claire Wilson *Gage Pearson as Satan *Payton Frisch as Caleb *Nick Stone as Brady *Connor Cholez as Lucas "Bones" Fisher *Tyler Mejia as Officer Mejia *Gavin Shrader as Officer Shrader *Parker Lando as Arthur *Kaiden Rivera as Manuel *Cameron Geoffrion as Thomas *Landon Weaver as James Plot Tom Wilson and his wife, Claire, walk down the street, and they go to a restaurant. After having lunch, the restaurant is shot up by serial killer Caleb. Several people die, and Tom and Claire fight back. However, Caleb kills Tom, and then Claire escapes (Helena). Tom is transported to Hell, where he walks around, scared (Give Em Hell, Kid). Tom walks to Satan's palace, and is greeted by Satan himself. Satan asks why he's there, and Tom tells him about Caleb and his separation from Claire. Satan says he can make a deal with Tom, and says he can see Claire again as long as he kills a thousand evil men. Tom accepts, and Satan hands him a gun. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Claire meets Brady, a wealthy man who is interested in her. They go on a date, unaware that Tom is watching, jealous. He goes back to Hell, and asks Satan if Brady is evil. He says he is, because he murdered the boss of his company. Tom goes back to Earth, and stalks Brady, eventually killing him. Tom then steals his car, and drives around town, being chased by the police (To The End). Tom is arrested by two officers, who take him to the local prison, where Tom is bullied by Lucas Fisher, who they nickname Bones for all the bones he broke (You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison). Tom is visited by Satan in his cell, who says Bones is definitely an evil man. Tom concocts a plan, and the next day, kills Bones. He escapes the prison, killing the officers. He returns to Hell, and Satan give him a new task, killing his high school bullies. Tom turns into his teenage self, and he roams his school again, bullied by kids named Arthur, Manuel, Thomas, and James. After a rigorous school day, Tom grabs a croquet mallet from the gym, and the bullies grab hockey and lacrosse gear. They have a fight in the hall, and Tom kills all of them, and he disappears before he can get suspended (I'm Not OK (I Promise)). Tom's next task is fighting in the Vietnam War. When fighting, Tom thinks about Claire, and flashbacks start. The war starts, and Tom kills several evil men. When Tom is almost finished, he is shot in the arm, and he sacrifices himself, and then is shot some more. Back in Hell, Satan is proud of Tom's work so far, and gives him his next task, killing some drug addicts. While doing so, Tom thinks if he should do it anymore, but shakes it off and keeps going, unaware Claire is watching (The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You). Tom returns to Hell, and stays away from Satan for a short while, thinking of what he had done (Interlude). Satan appears next to him, telling him to kill missionaries. Tom goes back to Earth, and then hesitates in shooting up a church. He eventually does, killing only the bad people (Thank You For the Venom). Production The film was announced in mid-summer 2018, however, it languished in development hell for months before the script was started. After four pages, however, the script was pushed aside in favor of planning other films. In the beginning of April 2019, Jackson Kelley revealed that "I haven't given Three Cheers much love lately, so I'm putting most of my focus on that." He also revealed Gage Pearson would reprise his role as Satan, whose role was originally assumed to be played by Landon Weaver. Controversy The film was the subject of the biggest controversy, bigger than Ed Hunter. Christians everywhere hated the film, organizing burnings of DVD copies of the film, due to a scene where Tom shoots up a church. Jackson Kelley responded with, "The song meaning for that area of the film was Christian stereotypes. I'm not against religion by any means. I'm trying to put the visions of these talented musicians on screen." Category:Films